Losing Sights- Exodus of the Water Race
by MissUnashamed
Summary: A brief backstory of two water dragons and the Water Guardian during their exodus from the city of Warfang (just prior to the rise of Malefor). Story heavily influenced by DragonCid and WeirdHyena on DeviantArt.


_Thanks for checking out my Legend of Spyro inspired story! :) I do a fair amount of art regarding to TLoS on my DeviantArt account,_ .com . _I just figured that it was time that I posted one of my stories here. This story goes with a mini comic on dA, found here: _ art/Losing-Sights-Exodus-of-the-Water-Race-upload-2-451442637?ga_submit_new=10%253A1401675145&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1 (seriously, though. Important details around the backstory are at this link. Go here to find any and all answers to any questions about the story).

_The Legend of Spyro universe and canon characters © Sierra Entertainment_

_Naialette, Aquaticotan (Cotan, for short) and unnamed electricity dragon © MissUnashamed_

_Aquarius, Hydra, the Water Dragon Race © DragonCid or Rattlesnakedefender _ .com (_Go check out her AMAZING TLoS comic! Fantastic talent!_) Author's notes over.

**Prologue: ** The Water Guardian was furious. Aquarius paced angrily at the banks of the Warfang Dam. For all those years, he had warned them. He warned them about the true nature that he saw in Malefor. Alas, thy hadn't taken any heed to his warnings. Now Aeros and the wind dragons were all dead, and the entire population was preparing for war against Malefor and his ape armies.

"Killed all of them... Didn't spare a single egg... Stealing our gems, destroying our way of life..." Aquarius muttered angrily. Distracted, he didn't notice the young dragoness approach him behind.  
"Aquarius," Naialette whispered in a timid voice. Aquarius snapped to attention from his pacing.  
"Naialette, is it done?"  
She bowed her head submissively. "I've sent messengers, to all of our kind. Momentarily, I will join them and make sure that everyone knows." Aquarius gave a slight nod and returned to his pacing.  
Naialette took a step closer. "Aquarius, I know that the circumstances are grim. But I want to let you know that I agree with your choice to avoid involvement in this imminent war." The dragon gave a snort.  
"You and your views, child. You study to be a guardian, train with the best aerial combatant of your generation, even take a soldier to be your mate and you STILL maintain DOVISH views. War is not always avoidable!" Naia cringed, stung by the harsh words. She kept silent. Aquarius glanced at his pupil. She lowered her head into an even deeper submissive position. Her mentor let the scowl slip from his face and his voice grew soft. "I'm sorry, Naialette. We may not agree on all matters, I understand that. You've been my best student. And I'm sorry to have you leave Warfang."  
"Please, don't apologize. I've been taught to protect our kind, I'll follow wherever they go."  
"Nevertheless, I am having you leave your home, and give up the future that you would have had as a guardian. All that I can promise you is that it is for best. Staying here is no longer safe."  
Naialette stared at the ground. "I understand. I trust your judgement, Aquarius." The water guardian turned to leave. "Aquarius!" The dragoness called. Her mentor stopped, turning back.  
"I- I'm very sorry for the loss of Aeros. He served us well."  
"Thank you, child. And I am sorry for the loss of Enlilroac. I understand that you two were good friends."  
Naialette nodded, struggling to swallow the wave of emotion that swept over her. She then spread her wings and launched herself into the night sky, departing to inform her kin of their imminent hegira.

**Evacuation:** The comforting feel of Cotan's escorting wing was well appreciated that afternoon. Naialette and her mate moved within a group of nearly 200 water dragons, the last of their race within the city. Many dragons had left that morning, but others tarried a little longer to bid their friends farewell and to settle any business affairs left unsolved. Naialette had said farewells to her peers. The only dragon she failed to find was Wintreza, no where to be found. The sudden withdrawal of many dragons, including Cotan, from the Troops of Warfang was causing immense contention among the city's inhabitants.  
"Naialette, we'll be alright. Aquarius is a wise leader, we'll be safe." Her mate stated soothingly.  
"I know, my love." She whispered, careful to avoid stepping on the children of her kin, the juvenile water dragons chased each other about merrily- oblivious to the fact that they would never return. "I only worry about the future of all dragons. Even wise decisions can yield nasty results." She noted, eyeing the other dragons in the market place. Along the cobblestone street, dragons of other elements sent glares and whispered among themselves. The dragoness heard bits of the gossip. 'Cowards', 'defecting', 'traitors' were words mingled in the hushed conversations.  
Cotan sensed her discomfort and pulled closer by the wing.  
"Pay them no heed, Naialette." She peered into her mate's bright, blue eyes. As he looked back at her, his eyes almost softened and lids fluttered. The dragoness giggled,  
"What? You seem amused." His wing talons tightened slightly around her single wing talon- where she wore one of the two gold bands he had given her. "I've simply never stopped being overwhelmed by how beautiful you are. I fall in love with you all over again, every time that I look at you."  
Her heartbeat spiked rapidly, and she pressed her snout against his cheek, giving an affectionate nuzzle. "And you still know how to enchant me with simple words."  
"I do my best." He teased. They continued to walk within the crowd, migrating towards the city gates. The flow of dragons bent slightly to the right, capturing Naialette's attention. Craning her neck above the crowd, she spotted a fire dragon and water dragon sizing each other up, preparing for a fight. An earth dragon suddenly emerged and stepped in front of the fire dragon, talking him down and allowing the water dragon to slip back into the migration.  
"He was a soldier, too, that fellow that just rejoined the crowd. The rest of the troops really aren't too thrilled with us right now." Cotan observed.  
"I've noticed. They didn't react this way when cheetah villages started to withdraw support." Naialette stated.  
"Perhaps it stings a bit more when the dissenters are of your own species." He stated.  
Naia inwardly cringed. Sting, Enlilroac's signature strike. The remembrance of the fallen element acted as a subtle reminder. A reminder that if they did not go into hiding, that the water dragons could be next. And Aquarius would likely be the first to be hunted down, Malefor no doubt had special plans for the guardian that refused to teach him.  
The cry of a passing falcon brought her back to attention. She looked overhead, seeing one of the domesticated falcons investigating the mass gathering.  
"Curious, isn't it?" Cotan whispered, unaware of her brief meditation.  
"What is?" Naia whispered back, bringing her head closer to Cotan's.  
"That with such advanced civilizations as the Cheetahs, Moles and Manweresmalls to choose as minions, the Dark Master chose the Apes."  
"It could be that he knew that the others were all too loyal to the dragons, thank the Celestial Balance. Apes are stupid and will follow anybody that can offer them a decent reward."  
"Yes. I only wonder what their fate will be when they no longer are useful to the Dark Master."  
The couple were silent as they continued down the street. Upon turning a slight corner into the main plaza, Cotan turned to Naia. She returned the shocked gaze and again looked over the crowd. The area was almost filled with dark blue dragons, only a few dragons of other elements were in the area. There was a slight commotion at the front of the crowd, seeming to emanate from street leading out of the city. Cotan squinted his eyes slightly, gazing over the sea of horns.  
"I think that I see Aquarius up there." He observed. Cotan looked around and extended his wings ever so slightly.  
Naialette leaned in and said to her mate, "We should refrain from flight right now. There won't be anywhere to land." She tossed her head, indicating the packed plaza. Even the enormous fountain had small water dragons swimming about within.  
"You're right. Fountain would've been a nice landing. The water is 12 feet deep, at least." He pressed his snout against her cheek, his two snout spikes pressed against her scales.  
"I'll go check it out. Be back in a moment." He pulled back, gazed at Naialette for another moment and then moved forward, squeezing through the crowd.  
Naialette watched as her mate made his way further, deeper into the sea of dragons. Standing on her hind legs, she saw Aquarius at the other end of the Plaza, near the road to the West Gate. The city exit that would lead to the Silver River, a water system with an extensive underwater ecosystem. It would be an excellent place to hide. There was no sign of Hydra. Naialette knew without a doubt that the Water Guardian had sent his mate to safety long beforehand.  
"Hey, water coward!" A tenor voice called. Naia turned to see a sturdy male dragon approach the crowd, his yellow hide and markings revealing that he belonged to the Electricity race.  
"Yeah, you! Naialette, next in line to be guardian!" The livid dragon snarled, still approaching.  
"Sir, I don't-"  
"You're abandoning us! All of you! You have a high rank among your kind, why don't you stay and fight?!" His very breath began to crackle with sparks, his pupils shrinking with rage. "I never involve myself in violence, I find it unnecessary and wrong." Naia calmly responded.  
"RIDICULOUS!" He spat, as he strode closer. "You're all traitors! Leaving us at the mercy of the Dark Master! You can convince Aquarius to stay! So help me if you-"  
The electricity dragon was cut short, as Cotan leapt in front of him, the two males merely meters away from Naialette. "Let her be, this isn't her doing!" Cotan growled, his cheek fins raised in agitation. "You have no battle with her."  
"You know as well as anyone that dissenters are to be dealt with swiftly and with the full extent of justice!"  
"Cosmos would have mercy-"  
"Enough, water scum! Illuminus reigns in times of battle! Warfang demands justice from the Water race!" His voice was now booming across the plaza. The chatter of nearby dragons died down and young ones in the fountain crawled out of the water, investigating the source of the commotion.  
"Both of you, please! We can solve-" Naialette pleaded.  
"Naialette, let me handle this." Cotan barked, his voice an angry growl, all teeth bared towards the yellow provoker.  
"Listen to him for your own sake, you filthy scaler!" The other male growled.  
Cotan had no mercy left in him. The vulgar insult was too much to bear. The Water soldier roared and sliced at the electricity dragon with both sets of claws. The other male dodged and went to sink his teeth into Cotan's throat. Cotan threw his horns into his opponent's shoulder, his head thumped violently against the electricity dragon. The two opponents continued to slash and bite at each other, the crowd began to yell nervously, careful to avoid the brawling males.  
"NO! Cotan, please, STOP!" Naialette cried as the fighting dragons fell further into the crowd.  
Cotan threw his tail against the other male, causing him to fall into another water dragon. As he crawled further into the crowd, Cotan followed, and Naialette followed Cotan.  
"Please, stop this madness!" She hollered as she struggled to squeeze through the multitude of bodies. The fight had disappeared into the crowd, our if Naia's view.  
The electricity male roared as Cotan sank his fangs into the base of his wing. He slashed at Cotan with a hind leg, leaving bloody streaks in the water dragon's shoulder. Cotan released and reared up to his hind legs, heading in for another attack. Naialette was almost through to the clearing in the crowd, where the battle continued and grew bloody. She could hear the sickening sounds of flesh beating against flesh and roars of pain. Before Cotan could land another strategic blow, the electricity dragon flung his tail against Cotan's legs. The water dragon fell to the stone ground with a loud, painful thud. The electricity dragon immediately pinned Cotan and raked his claw against Cotan's right cheek. Naialette heard a pained snarl just meters ahead, the fight hidden by the heads of water dragons, all of the spectators were watching the fight with horror, too frightened to intervene.  
"COTAN! EVERYONE, PLEASE LET THERE BE PEACE!" She cried, her voice ringing with hysteria. She flung herself closer to the brawl, breaking through the barrier of dragons. She found herself frozen with terror as she witnessed what happened next.  
Blood streamed from the shoulder, tail and face of Cotan. His attacker had Cotan pinned to the ground, and he pulled his head back, electricity sparking on his tongue and breath. The electricity dragon unleashed his voltage upon Cotan, most of the energy shooting into Cotan's eyes. The water dragon howled and sealed his eyelids, squeezing them shut as hard as he could. His tail and legs convulsed as he continued to shriek, a mixture of blood and tears began to stream from his closed eyes. The electrical attack lasted for several seconds, and was over. The electricity dragon stopped and pulled away, seeming to realize the sheer brutality of his actions. Cotan's body went limp, his belly heaving with each labored breath.  
Naialette watched for an instant longer, tears building up in her own eyes as she watched the trail of blood flow down Cotan's face. A scream was in her throat, but in her shock she was unable to make a sound.  
It all changed in one second. The tears seemed to vanish from her eyelids, and a furious burning sensation filled her stomach. In an instant, she forgot every philosophy of peace and pacifism that she had adopted and... Snapped. Naialette threw her wings open, knocking over nearby dragons and galloped towards the electricity dragon. Pulling her head back, she then flung herself in a centrifugal motion, landing her thick horns against the chest of Cotan's attacker with a loud thump. The electricity dragon stumbled back, shocked by her sudden aggression. She struck quickly, plunging her teeth into the back of his neck and hitting him violently with her fin-like tail and wings. She flung all four legs on her prey, sinking her claws deep into him. As he cried out in pain and surprise, she released her hind legs and used them to drag her target and used all of the energy in her torso to fling him against the stone fountain. His flesh thumped loudly in impact, blood gushed from his puncture wounds. Naialette then used her tail to force him over the edge and into the waters of the pool.  
She dove into the water after her prey. Her water-adapted eyes followed the figure as he sank, belly-up and fighting to return to the surface. She propelled herself deeper and planted her claws against his throat, keeping him submerged. The electricity dragon seemed to shriek, bubbles flying from his open mouth and rushing into and past Naialette. His eyes etched with mortal fear. As Naialette flapped her wings to push him further into the depths, a sharp set of claws dug into the base of her wing and harshly yanked her from the water. The sharp pain of impact against her spine made Naia wince, and she looked up from the plaza floor to see Aquarius. His face was mixed with shock and grief.  
"Naialette...no... Not like this." He choked, voice barely audible. The plaza was silent except for the sounds of dragons pulling Naialette's victim from the fountain, preparing to use the power of water to heal his wounds.  
"Aquarius... I- I didn't-" Naialette whispered, her voice mingled with the threat of sobs. Realization of her actions had suddenly hit her.  
"NO. No excuses." Aquarius leaned in, his whisper deadly and furious.  
"You could have KILLED him. You and I will talk later." Tears began to stream down her snout. "A-and Cotan?" She muttered.  
"Our kin did our best to heal him. We'll work with him when we've completed our journey. But you've put us in too much danger to delay." Aquarius raised his voice to a booming shout, "MOVE OUT! Take your families and stop for nothing!" Immediately the dragons pressed forward, the migration resumed and all moved at an accelerated pace. Naialette pushed through the crowd to see some fellow water dragons finish healing Cotan. His body was limp and their expressions grave. Naialette wrapped her wing around Cotan and used her neck to help him to his feet, though his strength was drained.  
The blood flow had stopped, some of his puncture wounds had already scabbed over. "Cotan, we must leave immediately. Please, push forward." Cotan turned his head in his mate's direction. The blood and tears had crusted around his vacant eyes. "Cotan, there is no time to spare! Look ahead and we-"  
"Naialette." Cotan's voice was meek and soft, it had almost a pleading tone to it. "I can't."  
Hysteria filled Naialette's heart. "Yes, you can! Come with me, we need to leave! See the crowd? Follow Aquar-"  
"My love, I can't see." His voice broke. Naia felt as if her innards dropped through her body. "W-... What?" She asked shakily. "I can't see. Everything is black." Cotan's fixed gaze and newly acquired scars filled Naialette's view. And then she saw nothing, and crumpled to the stone ground unconscious.

**Epilogue- One Year Later**  
The old entosk stag grazed unknowingly by the river bank, dusk approached rapidly. The dragoness struck with uncanny stealth and speed. Her strike did not come from the sky, but the water. Naialette sunk her teeth into her prey's throat and pulled it into the river. The stag thrashed as it drowned, but the huntress snapped her prey's spine before the lungs had filled with water. Death enveloped the old beast and she secured her grip on the prize. Using her wings to swim, she made her way upstream with the massive carcass. Half her size, it was a decent meal for herself and several others. She dove deeper into the depths, and soon encountered the cave entrance. She swam into the massive hole in the bank wall and then surfaced in a large cavern. Several families and a few bachelor dragons sat in wait of the meal. She hoisted her kill onto the cave floor and tore the head and a leg from the carcass. She then hauled the body parts deeper into the cave, leaving the other to tear into the prey and take mouthfuls of muscle and intestine.  
Around the corner, her beloved Cotan slept on a nest of underwater ferns. The sound of his mate's claws startled him awake. Naialette dropped the meal to go console him. Cotan sniffed Naialette's direction.  
"Naialette?" He whispered.  
"Shhh, don't worry, it's just me." The dragoness nuzzled her mate. "I brought down a large stag. I brought you the head." She turned and pulled the head to her mate. Cotan sniffed about for the meal, and upon locating it, tore the fur-covered skin from the muscle. Naialette lowered herself into a comfortable position and began to feast on her share. Both ate in silence for several minutes. A loud crack rang through the cavern as Cotan broke open the skull.  
"Have the brain." He pushed the remains of the head in her direction. "Cotan, the brain is your favorite. I couldn't-"  
"I won't have any of that. It's the least that I can do. The brain is nutritious, you need it more than I do." Knowing that there was no arguing with him, she accepted the morsel and began to devour the brain. "I've been working with my sliver." Cotan mumbled, still somewhat groggy. "You have? Can you see how much I've eaten?"  
Cotan moved his head, aiming his right eye towards Naialette. He tried to examine his surroundings for a moment. "No. It's too dark in here." Naialette remained silent, taking another bite. She chewed carefully, pondering her mate's struggle. "How much can you see out of it?"  
"Only a little. Barely enough to make out some color and shape. It's also in the back corner of my eye, which makes it more difficult." Naialette pushed the remainder of her entosk leg to Cotan, and he took the leg in his claws. As he shred meat from the bone, Naialette spoke up. "We're meeting a little earlier for the Song tonight. Aquarius wants to meet with me again later, teach me more."  
"Alright, so should we leave right after we're done eating? Give ourselves some extra time to get there?"  
"That would be ideal. Are you feeling good about swimming there tonight?"  
"Nonsense, I still have plenty of strength. And I thought that Aquarius had already... Discussed the incident from last year with you?"  
"He did, and he is satisfied that I'm alright now. He just wants to teach me about leading and keeping our kind safe in seclusion."  
Cotan nodded and returned to his meal.  
Soon only the bones remained of their meal. Naialette guided Cotan to the water and locked her wing talon within his. No longer did they do this so that Cotan could escort her, but so that she could guide him through the river. Slipping into the cool water, the water dragons each flapped a wing and used their tails to move underwater. They traveled downstream towards the widest part of the river. The gold bands on Naia's wing talons shone brightly as the moonlight reflected in the water. When the two surfaced at their destination, she saw that there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The celestial moons and stars glowed brilliantly, no obstruction to dim their light. The dragoness guided her mate to the shore where they both rested beneath a low mushroom tree, concealing themselves from any apes or other foes that may happen to pass by.  
"We're quite early, from the look of it." Naialette observed, scanning the water for their kin.  
"Well, it would seem that you're punctual for once in your life." Cotan teased, nudging her with his wing. Naia chuckled and nudged back.  
"For your information, I often showed up long before Cyril did! He was dreadfully late to every occasion!"  
Cotan gave a weak smile. "How do you think they are right now? Everyone back in Warfang?"  
Naia sighed. "No clue, honestly. I would imagine that Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril and Volteer are either preparing to be guardians or have already assumed the role."  
"I agree. I was on patrol with Terrador several years ago, he said that the guardians had come up with a plan like that. Installing a new set of guardians instead of replacing each element as the guardians pass away."  
Naialette thought for a moment.  
"What's on your mind, love?" Cotan implored.  
"I was thinking about our ancestors. What my mother would think if she was still here, where my brother is now. What do my ancestors think of me? And how many dragons will I become an ancestor to?"  
"The children, right?"  
"Yes. I admit, that has provoked these thoughts."  
"Naialette, may I?" He asked meekly.  
His mate wrapped her tail around his and inched closer to Cotan. He placed his hind leg against Naialette's belly, feeling carefully.  
"How many do you suppose will be in the clutch?" He whispered, voice filled with awe. The expecting mother placed her own back claws against her belly, feeling for the growing eggs. "They're still very small. I'm guessing two. Possibly three."  
"When do you plan to tell Aquarius?" "Not tonight, that's for sure. He has far too much to worry about at the moment. I'll probably tell him when my belly really starts to grow."  
Cotan pressed his snout against his mate's cheek. "You're going to be an incredible mother. I hope that you realize that." Naialette's emotions began to swell. Cotan wouldn't be able to see his children, her children wouldn't be able to be educated in a temple. They would never know the curiosity of playing with whelps of other elements. They would never see a wind dragon. Raising hatchlings in the wilderness would be a challenge, no doubt. And there was no telling if the river would remain safe, not if the ape armies continued to grow.  
The warm breath from Cotan's nostrils put her at ease, and Naia allowed herself to relax and let go of her worries. Cotan felt this and wrapped his wings around Naialette, pulling her close in an embrace. She returned the embrace and rested her head against his.  
"I could stay like this all night." She cooed. "I feel safe when I'm with you." Cotan tightened his embrace around her. Naia rested her head against Cotan's neck. "Thank you, Naialette. I'm never happier than when I'm with my best friend." They allowed themselves to bathe in that moment, until it was interrupted by a disturbance in the water.  
Bubbles rose to the surface of the lazy river, and a moment later Hydra surfaced from the depths. She inhaled deeply and pulled herself to the shore. Her silver leg cuffs and neck piece glimmered as water drops streamed off of her.  
"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Hydra inquired with her satin voice. Naialette averted her gaze ever so slightly. Hydra was a stunning dragoness to behold. As a whelp, Naia listed her among the females that she hoped that she would look like one day. Hydra's elegant horns, elaborate fins and sparkling scales were a source of awe for Naia in her youth. Now as a mature female herself, Naia always found herself feeling insignificant and plain in Hydra's presence.  
"Not at all, Ma'am." Cotan responded. "Is the Song about to begin?"  
"Indeed. We're all gathering just beneath the surface, we will start soon." Hydra slipped back into the water, Naialette rose to join her. Cotan extended a foreleg, stopping her. "I don't need to see to know what's going on. You're beautiful. Nothing will ever change that." He then stood and carefully stepped to the water. "This is a time of supplication. Let us focus on the task at hand, love." Her mate disappeared into the water, waiting, listening for the cue.  
Naialette slipped beneath the surface and saw dozens of dragons had joined Hydra, including Aquarius. Flapping her wings slowly, treading water, she waited for Hydra to initiate the Song. After several stragglers joined the group, Hydra surfaced to begin the supplication. The other females followed, poking their heads out of the water and gazing up at the Celestial Moons, symbols of Cosmos herself. The Song began. In supplication, the alto voices started. A single vowel rang out from the altos, gliding over the river. The sopranos joined a moment later, their harmonic trills floating into the night sky. Naialette, one of the high sopranos let her melody trill with her kin. The females rested for a moment, and the males surfaced. The females were joined by the notes of tenor and baritone voices, joining the sacred ritual. The tune was tragic, yet reverent. The singing continued for several minutes until the soprano and alto parts ended. Naialette continued to gaze up at the Celestial Moons, listening to the males sing. Cotan's bass voice was highly distinguishable, but Naialette did not turn to look at him. Instead, she focused all of her thoughts on the Goddess of Mercy. She thought of her blind mate, her future children, her lost family. The role of guardian that she had been so diligently preparing for. But her mightiest prayer was not for herself or her race, but for all. Malefor was a real threat, and she hoped with all her heart that the Celestial Guardians, Illuminus and Cosmos, would preserve the world that dragons called 'home'.


End file.
